


Trick Or Treating - Or A Lack Of

by abiotic_butterfly



Series: Fanfictions [36]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged up characters, El Hasn’t Ever Been Trick Or Treating, F/M, Halloween, Humor, Lack Of Trick Or Treating, Trick Or Treating Based, age 16, fluffness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: Dustin hears that El has never been Trick or Treating and frankly finds the whole thing appalling.





	Trick Or Treating - Or A Lack Of

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️ there is now actual Trick or Treating⚠️ 
> 
> I figured I should mention this incase you were looking for that specific kind of fic, this isn’t really about them doing the act of Trick or Treating.

“What do you mean you’ve never been Trick or Treating?!” Dustin cried, his eyes wide and his body frozen as if El had killed someone right in front of him. 

“I’ve never been Trick or Treating, I mean, I dressed up as a ghost once. And I wanted to go. But I really didn’t...” she shrugged, apathetically. “It’s alright.”

Dustin shook his head violently, “no, no, no...you- you can’t just not Trick or Treat! Everyone’s done it at least once!” 

“Well-“

“Shut up Lucas!”

The other boy huffed, “shut up, me? C’mon Dustin. We’re sixteen, we’re not gonna Trick or Treat again. That sun has shined and now it’s over. Don’t think that was the right analogy...”

Dustin crossed his arms, “well in Hawkins no one goes without Trick or Treating, so, I’m determined to take El Trick or Treating.” He decided. 

Lucas groaned and collapsed back into Mike’s couch, tired of Dustin’s insistent ways.

“Now, El-“ he promptly turned to face the brown haired girl “-what would you like to dress up as?” 

She thought for a moment, looking around the room as if it would give her an idea for a costume. “Wonder Woman.” She decided, remembering her and Max’s bonding over her comics when they were fourteen. She had always held a fond remark towards Wonder Woman ever since. Wanting to live up to her braveness. 

Dustin nodded, a small smile creeping on his face. “Perfect.”

The scene was interrupted quickly though, Mike shuffling into the room and looking between the three of them in confusion. “What are you guys talking about?” He questioned.

“I’m going Trick or Treating.” El smiled and nodded at Dustin. 

Mike quirked an eyebrow, leaning on the railing of the staircase. “Oh yeah, you and Dustin are going Trick or Treating?” 

El nodded, starting to become more excited at the thought of running around the neighborhood and receiving tons of sweets. “Yes, I’m going to run around and get candy. Like children.” She nodded, happily.

“Thought we were gonna- you know...” he blushed and shrugged, looking to the floor and then back at El. 

The stairs creaked and Mike hopped in pain, crying out in distress when Max wacked him in the head with some kind of rope that went to her costume. “Lay off, Mike. We’re going Trick or Treating and you and El can make out later.” 

El laughed and Max smiled at Mike’s annoyed expression.


End file.
